


Our Fairytale

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Bonding, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey tells the tale of journeys she went on with Finn to their children.





	Our Fairytale

Finn kisses the toddlers small head goodnight, she clutched her fist and smiled gummly in her sleep. He chuckled, turned on the sleep light, then made his way into the children’s bedroom where Rey was tucking them in. It’s been nearly ten years since the end of the war. Finn and Rey settled in together, finding peace in making a family of their own. He smiled standing at the threshold, it was a moment of gratefulness. He walked to his little girl who was laying perfectly still so the sheets didn’t have a crease. She didn’t like anyone sitting on her bed after being tucked in. She looked up at Finn with a twinkle in her eye, a twinkle that all his children seem to have. 

“Good night lovebug.” He said leaning over to kiss her head.

She smiled in that contagious heart warming way. ”Good night.” She closed her eyes.

”What about me?” His little boy asked. 

“You think I forgot about you turbo man!?” He exclaimed tickling him mercilessly. His loud giggles made Rey smile as she watched from the side. 

“Don’t get him riled up or we’ll have to tie him down.” She joked. 

“Alright, goodnight and sweet dreams.” He kissed his head before walking out the door. Rey followed him shutting the light off on the way out.

”Mother?” Their son asked.

She turned around to see him twiddling with his little fingers. “Yes dear?” 

“Um-“ he inhaled unsure whether to ask or not. “How did you know..that you loved father?” His question made his sister open her eyes. 

“Well,” Rey made her way over to sit on his bed. For a second she stared at the ground retracting her memory’s from so long ago. “I questioned it a lot. Your father is a very caring men which was something I wasn’t used to. But it all came to mind in Takodana.” She flashed back to the moment. Her eyes were teary and so were his. She didn’t want him to leave and he wanted her with him. Her heart ached and her stomach twisted as she watched him walk out of the bar, thinking they’d never meet again. 

“He left you?” Her daughter asked, almost disappointed.

”He did, but only because I didn’t want to go. He was scared and wanted to be safe - with me alongside him.”

”Why didn’t you go?” 

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “I couldn’t. _But_ ,” she began _. “_ just as I thought it was over..he came back for me.” Their faces lit up as Rey remembered the time, Chewie explaining it was his idea to go back for her. “That’s when I knew that this man was the one - he had to be right?” They nodded repeatedly with big toothless grins.

”How did you know that - it was love?” The boy asked tripping over his words.

”I didn’t.” she sighed. “I kept getting these weird feelings and tingles whenever he was around or talking to me. I knew it had to be something because I never felt it before with anyone.”

”You loved him!” She blushed sinking into her blanket. Their excitement sent electricity all through the room.

”I did very so, still do.” 

“Me too.” Finn said standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. “I love you very much.” 

“I love you too.” There was silence as they shared a moment. Rey inhaled and looked at her kids. “Okay, time to sleep.” She walked over to the door and looked back at them. Embracing their existence. “Dream well.” She smiled. They closed their eyes beginning to glow in a warm color as they let the force take them to dreamland. She joined Finn in the bedroom. They giggled at each other’s presence. Rey jumped next to him gazing into his eyes. Even after all these years their spark is still present.

She rolled on her back. “Today has been a day.” She exhaled.

”It has.” He lyed down next to her using his fist to support his head. Rey looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. “I’m lucky to have met you.” 

Her cheeks grew red, he still made her blush. “Well if you hadn’t had that jacket I never would’ve noticed you.”

”You would’ve,”

“You think so?” She followed his position and rested her head on her fist.

Finn nodded. “our meeting was no accident. It was fate. I ran towards you when I saw those guys harassing you, that would’ve happened with or without the jacket.”

”My hero.” She teased giving him nose kisses. He liked nose kisses. They both laid on their backs staring at the ceiling. Rey furrowed her brows and looked over at him. “How did you know?”

”You were the second person I met after escaping the first order and - although Poe is a great guy, there was something about you that was different. You had this spark in your eyes-“ he looked at her and chuckled. “still do.  But when I saw Kylo take you away, I was scared for my life. I thought I’d never see you again and I didn’t want that to happen.” 

“It didn’t.”

”Because I didn’t let it happen.” He smirked.

Rey leaned in giving him a big ole kiss. “You always know how to make me blush.” She flirted pulling him close. They looked over at the door as it creaked open. There stood their two little ones, holding hands, waiting to be let in.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked concerned.

”We couldn’t sleep.” 

“Could you tell us another one of your stories?” Asked their little boy as he clutched his stuffed animal. Finn and Rey looked st each other. Finn motioned for them to come in and they hopped on the bed just like Rey had. They both grabbed a child to cuddle.

”What do you want to hear?” He asked them. 

“Can you tell us how you won?” The girl asked as Rey brushed her hair back with her hand. They looked at each other again and smiled.

”How we won?” Finn chuckled. “Okay,” he cleared his throat. “it was - a long process.”

” _Very_ long.” Rey exacted. There was a cry coming from the babies room. She jumped up. “I got it, continue the story.” She said exiting the room. They watched her before going back on topic.

”There were times where hope was lost but we kept going, because someone always pushed us to.”

“There were others?” The boy asked.

”Of course, tons. There was Poe, Leia, Rose, Kaydel, and a bunch more who helped us fight. Some were lost, but they left a hero.”

”It was one of the hardest battles we encountered and the only one I had at the time.” Rey said walking in. She handed the energized toddler to Finn before joining them on the bed.

”Is that when you became a Jedi?” 

Rey thought about it for a second. “..that’s when I realized I was. I always had been but holding that saber and your fathers pep talk made me see it.”

”My pep talk wasn’t that good.” He expressed. They laughed. 

“I want to become a Jedi.” Their son said.

”Me too.” The girl agreed.

”You are.”

The boy looked up at his father. “Are you a Jedi?”

He nodded with a smile on his face. “Even this little one.” The baby screamed with glee before sticking her fingers in her mouth. He yawned. “I think it’s  time we get some shut eye.” The children looked down with gloomy expressions. Finn looked at Rey who was giving him the same expression as he was giving her. He looked back at the kids. “I guess..you guys can sleep in here with us.”

Their faces lit up with bright smiles revealing their dimples. He looked at Rey who’s dimples were showing as well, it was a cute thing they all inherited including her freckles. The lights shut off by one of them using the force and they all cuddled up against each other wrapping the blanket over themselves. The energy was sweet, an energy you can’t forget. Finn and Rey looked upon their little ones, the toddler pinching Finns arm as she fell asleep. Their boy twitching as he fell into a deeper sleep and their princess who, herself is a drama queen, laying down perfectly. The moment was nice until it was ruined by a toot from one of the kids. It vibrated the whole bed. They all laughed as it happened.

”Who did that?” Rey asked. 

“Not me!” They both said. 

“Sorry..” Finn blushed, trying to escape their view. This made everyone laugh even the baby.

”That was a big one daddy!” 

Soon the laughing was finished and once it was done they all fell out, dreaming of each other. This was, by far, the best tale to tell.


End file.
